Romantic Siblings Wiki
THE ROMANTIC SIBLINGS WIKI / THE SIBLING ROMANCE WIKI / ROMANCE BETWEEN SIBLINGS IN ANIME AND MANGA WIKI Welcome to the Romantic Siblings Wiki Many a story in anime and manga tell of the romance and attraction that blossoms between a teenage boy and a teenage girl. It is interesting to observe the beginning of their romance, and the ups and downs that they experience during their relationship. However, a very unique, bizarre, and interesting shipping and relationship that can primarily be found in Japanese anime and manga, is when blood related siblings, a brother and a sister, begin to feel deep friendship, social and emotional intimacy, and varying degrees of romantic feelings, and these feelings begin to develop and blossom into love between themselves. This wiki will feature such romantic couples, and explore the friendship, Philia Love, Ludus Love, and non-sexual feelings and relationships that mark them as very special people, indeed. Concept of this Wiki The English word " Love " is an all-encompassing term that covers everything about love. But there are five shades of meaning to love that are designated by the Greek words, Eros, Storge, Philia, Ludus, and Agape. ''It is interesting to know and understand the deeper shades of meaning that the word 'love' can convey. The attraction among most teenage couples of opposite genders is ''Eros Love, ''the love that is of a sexual nature and the binding force between the genders. Many feel that the summit of ''Eros Love ''is marriage, and the sharing of a sexual relationship between the couple. ''Storge Love ''is the love shared between generational members of the same family, for instance, between parent and child. ''Philia Love ''is the attraction of deep friendship, social and emotional intimacy, and light romance that can be found between a brother and sister, between friends or neighbors, between schoolmates or workmates, or between ones who have the same spiritual outlooks. ''Ludus Love is playful or uncommitted love. It can involve activities such as teasing and dancing, having a good time together, or more overt flirting, and seducing. The focus is on fun, with no strings attached.'' Agape Love is the love based on the desire of individuals or couples to want to do what is socially correct and proper, the love of all that is noble, upright, and best for your partner, and best for all. The narrow focus of this Wiki will be the ''Philia Love and Ludus Love ''that can be found between siblings, mostly of the opposite genders. Siblings that are romantic with each other, are not afraid to show that, but do not have a sexual relationship with one another will be the only ones that are featured in this wiki. Because the love and attraction of ''Philia Love coupled with Ludus Love and Agape Love is so very rare, and almost never to be found in modern romance novels, it should be fun and enjoyable to explore the very special couples who can be said to be in love as Romantic Siblings. Love is such a strong and powerful human emotion, such that it can be said that much of human activity is motivated by various aspects of love. The five kinds of love described above are all extremely powerful emotions. However, Agape Love and Philia Love rank One and Two in relation to the relative strength of the bond of love, proportionally speaking, that can occur between two humans. This means that Philia Love between siblings or others can be every bit of romantic, enduring, intimate, erotic, or sexy as Eros Love is shown to be. And Ludus Love can be so much more fun than ''Eros Love. However, due to the nature of ''Philia Love, almost always coupled with individual self-control, there potentially is little likelihood for such complications as the sexual attraction, incest or improper conduct that is often associated with Eros Love. This is why the stories of romantic siblings bound together as lovers, showing Philia Love, Ludus Love, and Agape Love need to be told. Structure and Format of this Wiki This Wiki will feature one couple per page. The pages of the romantic couples will be indexed by alphabetical order of the family name. Each page will begin with a brief review of the anime or manga wherein the romantic sibling couple can be found. Next will be a section describing the family and family circumstances that the sibling couple find themselves in. After that will be the individual profiles of the two lovers. First will be the profile of the female, the sister, followed by the profile of the male, the brother. A link will be provided as to where one can watch the anime or read the manga. If the story of the romantic siblings is to be chronicled by individual chapters, a link to that section ( a wiki within a wiki ) will be provided. Finally, there will be, if needed, a Commentary and Opinion section for remarks and observations about the couple. Anime and Manga Fan's Comments About the Concept of Romantic Siblings Krakken_Unleashed / 11-25-14 / 11:43 PM For me, (I'm an older brother by 18 months) I haven't found the whole brother-complex sister-complex too disturbing. I think that in most of these shows a lot of these relationships seem to be, romantic first and foremost, and siblings second (usually as a reason for them not to be together) while also being either played for laughs, or in some cases shown as a tragedy. I probably shouldn't be as okay with it as I am, though I also haven't seen any that take it feelings) "all the way". The furthest I got was half of OreImo season 1, and nothing too bad had happened yet. RJaimes / 5-21-14 / 9:17 PM Like most things in anime, it doesn't bother me. It's not real, so I don't give a rap. Well, the concept between blood related brothers and sisters) doesn't bother me at least. I am, however, annoyed that it's so common. If it's well done, then I can deal with it. But there are too many sister-brother relationships that feel like they're completely unnecessary. If I had to pick one sibling relationship that I really enjoyed, it would be OreImo. The show did slap me in the face at the end though. Unlike most people, I was okay with the route the siblings took. I actually thought it was rather sweet. It's what followed that frustrated me. Aestevalis / 5-21-14 / 9:29 PM Seems like your suspension of disbelief in Anime is quite advanced---Probably I'm like you in that if it's well done siblings) it doesn't bother me, and in my case I can even enjoy it. The strange thing is why they become a romantic option so often ? Well it may be peculiar but definitely a good trait to have. As the younger sibling you definitely appreciate that kind of thing. Aiden Ryan / 5-21-14 / 4:09 PM In general, I think the sister/brother thing depends on the execution. If it's played for laughs and not a serious thing, I don't have too much of a problem with it. If it's actually serious and portrayed as a good thing, it's kind of unusual. Probably just a reflection of modern societies norms. I thought Oreimo was fine until the author decided to have Kyousuke choose his sister. For a while it seemed like they were going to flirt with the idea of them in a relationship, but in reality romance for one another makes their friendship stronger. The Romantic Siblings Wiki's Official Anime Music Video Disclosure and Disclaimer The Romantic Siblings Wiki contains a mature concept in romance, and mature subject matter, and may not be suitable for children, pre-teens, or others. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED !!! This Wiki has a very narrow, specialized, and bizarre focus, and as such, may not be able to be edited with ordinary manpower and assuming ordinary literary circumstances. With rare exceptions, this Wiki will only feature opposite gender sibling couples. This Wiki will not feature sibling couples that are shown in the anime or manga to have had a sexual relationship, will not feature incest, and will not feature male with male couples. The Management Positions for the Romantic Siblings Wikia are all taken, and the editing manpower of this wikia is currently adequate. This Wikia is an experimental venture, and as such, is conditional and provisional at this time. Editing will only be done under the management of the Admin. The 'Go Ahead' for construction has tentatively been given, with the subsequent full-scale construction and routine editing of this wiki scheduled for sometime in the unspecified future. Given these uncertain terms, and the controversial nature and possible misunderstanding of the concept of this wiki, no outside editing or help is recommended or necessary at this time. Maybe at a later date. However, if the invitation to edit on this Wiki is ever issued, and you still insist that you want to edit on this wikia, you MUST observe these Editing Guidelines, found here. CuteButLooksLolita---Founder, Admin, and B'crat of the Romantic Siblings Wiki Additional information concerning the Romantic Siblings Wikipedia:Philia Love Stanford University : Love / Concept of Philia Love, Eros Love, Agape Love Wikipedia: Types of Love / Philia Love Ludus Love : Ludus Love Other Bizarre Teenage Romance Wikis That You May Enjoy Click on the Wiki title to be taken to that Wiki's front page. Mysterious Girlfriend X Wiki A Silent Voice Wiki Latest activity Category:Browse